


A Hot Summer Night

by FrangipaniFlower



Series: Hong Kong [3]
Category: Homeland
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Happily Ever After, Smut, promptfill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrangipaniFlower/pseuds/FrangipaniFlower
Summary: 5 Years Later, after the first summer they spent together





	A Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Promptfill for this prompt here:
> 
> http://homelandstuff.livejournal.com/82736.html
> 
>  
> 
> More great promptfills of other writers to be found there. Feel free to join, read or post your own minific.
> 
> Happy summer everyone!

Set in my AU "After Hong Kong", about five years after their first summer together, it's a hot summer day while Carrie and Quinn are home for a summer week to visit Frank and the Taylor family. 

 

******

It was hot for weeks now, Virginia made no difference, not at all. Murphy wasn't happy with the hot weather at all and so Quinn took him on walks very early in the mornings and late at night, and the rest of the day the dog spent dozing on the veranda.

Quinn spent his days helping Robert building a new garden shed and Carrie was busy with garden work, Frank had gotten a bit lazy as he was living all alone now.

It was the first evening the spent together since they arrived four days ago, not counting the families' joint BBQ the day after their arrival.

Not seeing each other every day felt odd now, after cohabiting for almost five months now.

But going on a real date again was a plus, Carrie had to admit that, secretly smiling about her own excitement when Quinn announced he would pick her up at eight for a movie night.

Relaxing in the cool theatre was good after a hot day spent outside with hard work, and feeling Quinn's hand around hers was even better.

The film was halfway through when Quinn kissed her cheek, blew a soft kiss on her earlobe and then nibbled the shell of her ear.

"Damn, I missed you", he whispered, barely audible.

Carrie enjoyed the pleasant tingle she felt rushing down her spine as Quinn continued his tender assault.

"It's ridiculous that we spent the nights apart. We slept at each other's houses, we slept _together_ when we were teens, why not now?"

"Cause we said it's family time," Quinn sighed, "but I'm with you if you wanna revoke that."

Carrie turned her head and met him for a kiss, thinking that three days _sans_ him certainly did make her miss him like hell.

It was still way over 90 degress when they left the cinema and ampled through the now silent streets towards Carrie's childhood home where Quinn had parked his car. 

Carrie would leave and go to the cabin the next morning whereas he would be part of the summer family reunion with all Taylor kids and three grandchildren so far. Which he was indeed looking forward to. So this was their only evening together until next Monday.

"I can't believe it's still that freaking hot. Jeez, it's almost midnight and I am melting", Carrie sighed, wiping her palm over her face, neck and collarbone.

Quinn didn't mind the heat. Honestly, it came with Carrie wearing a short blue skirt and a linen top offering a promising glimpse every now and then, and her skin had a nice tan, so why would he complain, he thought while winding his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

In a few days it would be their sixth anniversary. 

Six years. 

And still there were days when he woke up and couldn't believe that _this_ was his life. 

"Hey, Quinn", Carrie gently pushed her elbow in his side, "you still there or got a heat stroke?"

Over his musings he hadn't paid attention to what she was talking about and when he saw her mischievous smile he wondered if that had been a mistake.

"So?", Carrie went on, her eyes dancing in the evening's twilight.

"So?", he mimicked her tone, eagerly trying for a cue what she might be up to.

"You're in? Then let's go."

And with that she started running down the residential street, took a turn right towards the park and was gone behind the trees before Quinn caught up with her. When he reached her she smiled at him and fell into a fast trot.

And suddenly he knew where they were heading.

"Really Carrie?"

"Don't tell me you'll chicken out?"

"No, of course not."

They reached the opposite side of the park and now it was just a few more steps until they reached the wire-mesh fence.

Quinn smiled at the memory of many summer afternoons they'd spent here. Afternoons, never nights.

"I can't believe, we never did that before", he whispered as he pulled Carrie in for a kiss, now hot and sweating too.

"Well, we certainly thought about it. At least _you_ did, Carrie laughed against his mouth, rolling her hips against him in one swift movement, "I remember the first time we were here and what happened later that night."

"You still do?"

"You don't?"

He did. Of course he did. Many moments of that first summer with Carrie were still engraved in his mind and would probably stay with him  
forever. 

"You'll have to help me over the fence though."

He gave her a leg up, then cupped her gorgeous ass to lift her a bit higher and then she landed with a soft _thud_ on the other side.

"I'll meet you in the water", she laughed and when he hoisted himself up over the fence he saw her running towards the pool, while undressing at the same time. Shirt and skirt already gone, he saw her opening her bra and then lowering her underwear just before she jumped into the water with a header, perfect in form.

Carrie watched him as he came down to the pool, and she enjoyed to see the play of his abdominal muscles as he pulled the shirt over his head. 

Her eyes still rested on him as he got rid of his jeans and briefs and she laughed when he mock-complained  
with a smirk.

"That's fucking unfair. Just because it's obvious it's not that you have the upper hand. Just wait."

She squeaked when he dived under water, grapped her hips and came up again, pulling her close, his erection pressed against her crotch.

Their kiss was heated, urgent and passionate, Carrie's legs came around his waist and she started rubbing herself against him, her tongue playing with his, her body lithe and slick under his hands.

"God, Quinn," she moaned in his mouth, "this is too good. No way we stop now."

"I didn't intend to stop. Quite the opposite", Quinn muttered, his hands around her ass now, "just for my clarification: are we going all way here or is this just some fun and we'll  
sneak into your room later?"

"Now. Here," Carrie whispered when she kissed him again, her hip swing making him twitch. 

So he held her close and climbed the stairs out of the water at the shallow end of the pool.

"Sand or grass?", he asked, knowing it would be fast, very fast.

_God what this woman still does to me._

"Grass", Carrie laughed, and then he lowered her to the ground, parted her legs with his knee, felt himself gliding over her entrance, Carrie's gasp  
a welcome encouragement. 

"Don't take it slow now, Quinn, please."

And with that she digged her heels into his buttocks, and opened up for him, allowing him to drive deep into her body.

They fucked with hard and fast thrusts, Carrie biting into his shoulder to muffle her whimpers, her hips meeting his cadence, her hands clenching in his shoulders.

Quinn came with a groan, burying himself deep into her small body, sheltered beneath him.

He felt Carrie clenching around him when he moved deep inside her with a few more thrusts.

Afterwards, they laid still, Quinn still inside her, balancing his weight on his elbows.

"Fuck Carrie", he quipped with a last shred of conscious thinking, "as a teen that would've been too much to handle", and then bent his head to kiss her again, slow and deep now. 

"I missed you," Carrie murmured between two kisses, caressing his back and starting to shimmy and rock her hips slowly, "so this wasn't enough."


End file.
